Cod1’s Tournament of Power
Cod1’s Tournament of Power is an inter-universe fight for survival that is based off the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super. ten fighters from each universe will fight in a battle royal against teams from other universes. The characters will each be informed of the situation prior to being transported to meet their teams. At this point, they will be allowed one half hour to formulate a strategy. Everyone is completely in character. Characters are at their peak unless otherwise stated. Rules Standard Tournament of Power rules with one main exception. *1.) No killing opponents. (This includes all forms of deletion and, yes, transmuting someone into an inanimate object.) *2.) Fighters are eliminated when they are knocked from the stage. *3.) Weapons and equipment ARE allowed, so long as they're standard to the character. *4.) Flying is not possible unless the character can fly naturally (without ki or an equivalent) or has standard equipment that allows them to do so. *6.) For the sake of keeping it air tight, Zeno is above all. If he is not above a character listed, he is now. They can not do anything to harm and/or edit him and will be erased if they break the rules, with the exception of killing. A character that kills another character will just be automatically moved to the stands. Whereas weapons and equipment are already allowed, Zeno will not find any other cheating to be "cool" and allow it. No exceptions. *7.) Each losing team is deleted along with their universe. Every character is aware of this. *8.) The winning team is the group with the most characters remaining after two and a half hours or the last fighter remaining on the stage. *9.) Fighters who are intangible due to spirit physiology or similar reasons are tangible for the purposes of this scenario. Stage The stage is a copy of the Tournament of Power arena, prior to being destroyed by Toppo. It is still in one piece, but the ground has been torn up to provide multiple levels and cover. The main difference this time around is that the stage is made of granite as opposed to kachi-katchin. Teams Made Up Characters Wiki Universe team (original characters only) *1) Jamie Salmon *2) Justin Thyme *3) Candace Claire Baker *4) Ethan Allen Fernandez *5) Justin Paul Florio *6) Atilius *7) Nikolai Volkov *8) Apex *9) Darkness *10) Melinda Dawson Nintendo Universe team *1) Super Mario *2) Bowser *3) Link *4) Samus *5) Kirby *6) Pit *7) Captain Falcon *8) Marth *9) Shulk (and for the sake of argument he still has the powers of the Monado in the world of void) *10) Ash’s Pikachu Mortal Kombat Universe team *1) Liu Kang *2) Goro *3) Raiden *4) Sub-Zero *5) Johnny Cage *6) Quan Chi *7) Ermac *8) Shao Kahn *9) Shujinko *10) Scorpion Rockstar Games Universe team *1) Niko Bellic *2) John Marston *3) Trevor Phillips *4) Catalina *5) Cole Phelps *6) Javier Escuella *7) Dutch van der Linde *8) Claude *9) Gicov Bell *10) Jimmy Hopkins Disney Universe team *1) Sora *2) Queen Elsa *3) Star Butterfly *4) Hercules *5) Chernabog *6) Mr. Incredible *7) Stitch *8) Elastigirl *9) Darth Vader *10) Captain America Microsoft Universe team *1) Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *2) The Arbiter *3) Banjo *4) Kazooie *5) Spartan-312/Noble Six *6) *7) *8) *9) *10) Ubisoft Universe team *1) Ezio Auditore *2) Faith Seed *3) Vaas Montenegro *4) Scott Mitchell *5) Gilles "Montagne" Touré *6) Olivier "Lion" Flament *7) Rayman *8) Alexios *9) Bayek *10) Gainax Universe team *1) Haruko Haruhara *2) Nono *3) Shinji Ikari *4) *5) *6) *7) *8) *9) *10) Category:Page not created yet Category:Battles